Detective Comics Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Doctor Trent Locations: * ** * ** * Hungary Items: * * * Vehicles: * * The Lunar Lady, passenger steamship | Writer2_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler2_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker2_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Buck Marshall: "Killer's Bait" | Synopsis2 = Buck Marshall goes undercover to catch a gang of bank robbers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pepper * Sheriff Antagonists: * Joe Turner * Barbage * Jeff Turner * Bart Rice Other Characters: * Jim Murray Locations: * Western United States, ** Sage City | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker3_1 = Mart Bailey | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle3 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Mystery Plane" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * "Mechanic" Vehicles: * "Mystery Plane" | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ken Ernst | Inker4_1 = Ken Ernst | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = Larry Steele: "Mrs. Velvet" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Amos Velvet Other Characters: * Mrs. Velvet * Williams * Doctor Taylor * Sergeant Britt | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Mammoth Mystery" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * , NYPD Antagonists: * Elkins Other Characters: * Rosita * Joe * Samson * Bushland Bill Mercer Locations: * Items: * Elephant Tusk (murder weapon) | Writer6_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler6_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker6_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle6 = Bruce Nelson: "Friday the Thirteenth" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Frederic Pearce Other Characters: * Colonel Lonsdale * Carol | Writer7_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle7 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "Dr. Dupre" | Synopsis7 = Doctors Brigg and Dupre discovered a method to isolate the essence of intelligence in the brain. By obtaining this substance, Dupre could inject into himself the knowledge and accomplishments of the most brilliant minds of his day. The process left the donors as vegetables, and Brigg was Dupre's first victim. Cosmo found out about this and put a stop to it. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Antagonists: * Doctor Dupre Other Characters: * Doctor Crane * Jose Sierra * John Vanderman * Miss Page * J. Brigg Items: * Brigg-Dupre Intelligence Distillation Formula | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker8_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "The Zoo Murder" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dugan Locations: * ** the Zoo | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * "Batman Versus the Vampire (Part I)" is reprinted in the following issues: ** ''DC 100-Page Super Spectacular'' DC-14 ** Batman Archives, Volume 1 ** ** Greatest Batman Stories Ever Told ** ** * "Batman Versus the Vampire" concludes in the next issue. * First appearance of the Batgyro and the Batarang (spelled Baterang in this issue). ** The Batgyro begins to be referred to as the Batplane next issue. ** Batman's trademark hand-weapon is renamed from "Baterang" to "Batarang" next issue. * With this issue, the Batman begins wearing longer gloves that extend halfway down his forearm. * This story establishes that Batman operates out of New York City. In years to come it will be retroactively altered to Gotham City. | Trivia = * "Batman Versus the Vampire" was re-imagined by writer/artist Matt Wagner for the 2006-07 limited series Batman and the Mad Monk. * This issue introduces the character of Julie Madison. Madison makes infrequent appearances throughout the Golden Age era as Bruce Wayne's fiancée. The character was later re-imagined for the modern Post-Crisis continuity, and is largely seen in flashback stories. * The Mad Monk (referred to here as the Master Monk) is Batman's first masked, super-powered adversary. * It is not widely known how Batman transitioned from Julie's Paris lodgings to the Monk's lair, or how he kept his tiny autogyro fueled on the flight from New York to Paris to Hungary. | Recommended = | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bruce Nelson biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Buck Marshall biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cosmo - The Phantom of Disguise biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Slam Bradley article at Wikipedia * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}